


New Divide (My 2nd MEP Part)

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Saishuu Heiki Kanojo | Saikano: The Last Love Song on This Little Planet
Genre: AMV, F/M, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "The ground caved in between where we were standing. And your voice was I heard. That I get what I deserve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Divide (My 2nd MEP Part)

**Author's Note:**

> My second part for ProjectAMVStudio's New Divide MEP.
> 
> Song: New Divide by Linkin Park


End file.
